mariokart_doubledashfandomcom-20200213-history
Items and special items
STANDARD ITEMS MUSHROOM will give you a little boost of speed,acceleration and weight for some time.Also if you use mushroom to bump other carts you will steal items from them if they have any. TRIPLE MUSHROOMS will give you three little boosts of speed,acceleration and weight.Also if you use mushrooms to bump other carts you will steal items from them if they have any.But if you are bumped when you have triple mushrooms you will be left with only one mushroom. GREEN SHELL can be shot forward and backward and go straight bouncing from track walls knocking into anything they come in touch. RED SHELL can be shot forward and backward homing into nearest cart and knocking it but however if shoten backward it acts like a green shell and do not home into cart.Red shells break when hit walls. SPINY SHELLwill be chasing the first place kart and when it hits it it creates big blue explosion that trows cart upward destroying any item kart had.Also other carts can be hit if they are caught in hit radius.IT CANNOT BE EVADED UNLESS YOU BECOME INVICIBLE WITH A STAR. BANANAS can be trown forward and backward.They are on-track bumpers and shields.They can protect you from green and red shells.If cart touches it cart will be bumped and will slow down. STAR will give you boosted speed and handling and it will make you imune to all stuff of power-ups for a half-minute time.But if you fall of the road you will lose a star.Also if you touch other carts you will knock them out and steal an item from them. THUNDERBOLT is power up that will strike all other players whenever where they are at same time making them small and very slow. FAKE ITEM BOX is red item box with inverted ? and if cart touches it it will collapse for few seconds SPECIAL ITEMS(Every special item can be trown forward and backward except CHAIN CHOMP,HEART AND GOLDEN MUSHROOM) FIRABALLS(Mario & Luigi) will spread into 5 fire projectiles that bounce of the wall.If they hit cart it will start to spin and it will slow down. HEART(Princesses Peach & Daisy) is like stealing shield that will stop any item from hiting cart two times and it will absorb item and give it to you.(It cannot protect you from STAR,CHAIN CHOMP,SPINY SHELL AND THUNDERBOLT) YOSHY/BIRDO EGG(Yoshi & Birdo) will act like a red shell but when they hit a cart or something they will disappear leaving three random items of the folowing (Mushroom,Gren shells,Bananas,Bob-ombs or Stars) on the road. CHAIN CHOMP(Babies Mario & Luigi)will automatically drive cart with high speed and acceleration for some time knocking other carts in front of you. TRIPLE SHELLS(Paratroopa & Koopa) (Koopa gets three green,Paratropa three red)These are same GREEN SHELL and RED SHELL but you will got three instead of one. GIANT BANANA(Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong)Big banana is spit on the road.If cart hit it cart will be bumped like ordinary banana.But this banana when touched split into three small. BOWSER SHEEL(Bowser & Bowser Jr.)It is humongous shell that is a BIGGER GREEN SHELL. BOB-OMB(Wario & Waluigi)Is bomb that is set on ground.When cart pases it it will blow and cause huge explosion.If nobody do not pass it will explode itself in few seconds. GOLDEN MUSHROOM(Toad & Toadette)Is unlimited normal mishrooms that boost speed,acceleration and weight.It lasts about twenty seconds.And can be used again and again until twenty second pass. ABILITY ITEM RANDOM SPECIAL(King Boo & Petey Piranha) is ability to get any of special items.